


Trouble's Making Everything Alright - Illustrations

by sarapsys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Comic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrations, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarapsys/pseuds/sarapsys
Summary: Illustrations for MyTay's Space Cowboy/Two McClains AU series.





	1. Some misc scenes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mytay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trouble Coming (In the Dead of Night)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471236) by [Mytay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytay/pseuds/Mytay). 



[ ](http://sarapsys.tumblr.com/post/172015847221/i-have-a-list-of-illustrations-i-want-to-do-for)

Lance's fever breaks. [[tumblr](http://sarapsys.tumblr.com/post/172015847221/i-have-a-list-of-illustrations-i-want-to-do-for)]

 

[ ](http://sarapsys.tumblr.com/post/172015847221/i-have-a-list-of-illustrations-i-want-to-do-for)

Making a space phone call. [[tumblr](http://sarapsys.tumblr.com/post/172015847221/i-have-a-list-of-illustrations-i-want-to-do-for)]

 

[ ](http://sarapsys.tumblr.com/post/172149112781/hustlin-cards-please-click-through-to-see-it)

Hustlin' cards. [[tumblr](http://sarapsys.tumblr.com/post/172149112781/hustlin-cards-please-click-through-to-see-it)]


	2. reunion scene comic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scene from Short Change Heroes.

[ ](http://sarapsys.tumblr.com/post/174736553851/comic-of-a-scene-from-thisgirlhastaless-space)

[ ](http://sarapsys.tumblr.com/post/174736553851/comic-of-a-scene-from-thisgirlhastaless-space)

[ ](http://sarapsys.tumblr.com/post/174736553851/comic-of-a-scene-from-thisgirlhastaless-space)

[ ](http://sarapsys.tumblr.com/post/174736553851/comic-of-a-scene-from-thisgirlhastaless-space)

[[on tumblr](http://sarapsys.tumblr.com/post/174736553851/comic-of-a-scene-from-thisgirlhastaless-space)]


End file.
